After Angel Fever
by Andreaaaa26
Summary: My version of what happens after Angel Fever by L.A Weatherly. All characters belong to her. Thanks for reading! Team Alex!
1. Chapter 1

The world seemed peaceful now that all the angels were gone now. All thanks to Alex. Alex has been fighting the angels pretty much his entire life, his family and friends were taken away from him, by the angels.

I lost my own mother. She had angel burn. It is what happens when the angels link minds with you and feed of you. It was done by my father, Raziel. I've always wondered who my father was. And now that I know, I hate him for what he did to my mother. I can never forgive him for what he caused my mother and humanity.

Once upon a time, I would have regretted giving Beth a reading. But now as I take a look around the cabin, I don't regret it. I have Alex by my side, and I love him more than anything in this entire universe. I looked down at his sleepy face and smiled. It was early morning. I saw his eyes flicker and open, his blue-gray eyes held sleepy memory.

"Good morning," I whispered, kissing his cheek. He yawned and then looked at me. His stormy eyes locking with mine. "Morning," he whispered. I couldn't help gazing at him, he was so gorgeous.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked. He reached out and touched my face, "Anything, you pick. I chose last time." I pretended I was in deep thought. "We could just lay down and look up at the sky."

He smiled at me. "Perfect," he said.

...

We laid down outside, looking at the gray sky, holding each other close. I loved spending each and every day, alone with Alex. It was healing, and we were both thankful to be alive to spend the rest our lives with each other. It was exactly what we longed for.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you wanted to travel around for a bit. Where do you want to go first?"

He seemed to be in thought. "I don't know. Anywhere I guess. Where do you want to start?"

To be honest, I was wondering what happened to Liz and Kara. Liz and I have gotten close at the base. Although Kara has never liked me, I still wonder about her sometimes. I also wonder about Seb and Meghan, or "Meggie" as he calls her. The last time I heard from him, they were together down in Mexico City helping to rebuild.

"I was wondering where Liz and Kara are," I said. He paused. "Did they tell you where they were going when you left for Pawtucket?" I sat up and tried to remember. "Idaho."

"They are probably still there, I don't think they've died." I shook my head. "I don't think so either."

"For starters, I just want to go see the old base," he said, his voice soft.

I looked at him in surprise. "What? Alex, no."

He looked at me. "I have too. It was my team. A team that I left behind for a year. And the worst thing is I left you for a year. I'm so sorry, Willow."

I swallowed. "It...it wasn't fun. But I'm just happy to have to back. I would have been worse if you never came back."

He bent his head down to mine. "I'll always come back." He kissed me, softly, and then more deeply.

We pulled apart, "I love you."

He gave me a quick kiss. "I love you too."

"But Alex, are you sure you want to see the base?"

"If the angels were still here, it would have been even more motivation to kill them all. But now that they are gone...closure, I guess."

I nodded. "Okay, I'm coming with you then." He locked eyes with me. "I wouldn't have it any other way." We kissed.

"After we are finished traveling?" I asked. He grinned, and I squealed as he pulled me onto his lap. "I thought we decided we are going to spend the rest of our lives with each other."

"Of course," I said. "I just meant during that time."

"We'll figure it out as we move along with our days," he said, touching my cheek.

I smiled. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Don't I always make good plans?" he said, teasing me.

I started to play with his dark hair. The dark hair that matched his blue-gray eyes beautifully. "Yes you do, since the first day we met."

He smiled. "Even back then, I just knew that I couldn't lose you. And thank God that I didn't. It would be complete hell if I did." I stoked his arm, my fingers lingering on the AK tattoo he wore proudly. "Complete hell," he repeated. I put my finger to his lip. "Alex...just kiss me." He didn't say anything. He just leaned over and I fell weak and his lips touched mine. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laid down on the grass, pulling me fully on top of him. He began stroking my long, blonde hair, all the way down it's length.

We pulled apart just enough for air.

"I know I've said this a million times, but I will never get used to how good that feels." I didn't answer, I just smiled and began kissing him again. I lost track of how much time has passed, I was just enjoying the feel of our lips moving together.

"Let's go inside," he said, winking at me.

"For what?" I asked, giving him an impish look.

He gave me an impish look back in return. "You know." He kissed me. He got up and picked me up carrying me bridal style into the cabin. He put me down, and closed the cabin door. The only thing on our minds were each other and the love we bring to each other's lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Alex!"_

 _"ALEX!"_

 _I ran as fast as I could, but I was too late. All I could see was the explosion. The old AK camp breaking and falling apart._

 _"Willow!" I heard Sam calling my name, but his voice was fading. I didn't respond, nothing mattered, all that mattered was finding Alex. "Alex!" Tears were forming in my eyes._

 _I felt Sam doing a scan. "There is nobody else around except us."_ _My heart felt like it was dying. "No! You're doing it wrong! You don't know his energy like I do! He's still alive! You did it wrong!" I fell to the ground on my knees tears falling from my eyes. "Alex! ALEX!"_

 _And everything faded to darkness._

 _..._

I woke up with a jolt, breathing hard. It was still dark outside but light enough that I could see Alex sleeping beside me. I watched as his chest fell up and down, softly, a soft pattern. I brushed my hair back, I was sweating.

I felt tears come to my eyes as the memories from that fatal day came back in a rush. I cried silently. Alex moved a little, and in a few seconds, his eyes opened. Worry and concern soon showed in them.

"Willow, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked me, sitting up.

I swallowed. "I keep having the nightmares...the nightmares from when you first left and the camp blew up and I couldn't sense you anymore.." I started to sob.

He sighed and took my face in his hands. "I know I can never make up for what happened...but I promise you - I _swear_ to you, I'll never leave you again. You're my entire life, Willow."

And through the tears, I could feel a smile forming. I leaned over and kissed him deeply. It turned into a more passionate kiss, the kinds of kisses that make me melt. Any touch from Alex was enough to make me melt.

"Come here," he said. "Let's trying to sleep for a few more hours. I laid down beside him, and closed my eyes.

...

Alex didn't go to sleep for a long time. All he could think about was the nightmare Willow had.

 _You're such a jerk_ , he thought to himself. _Leaving her for a year thinking that you were dead._

He knew about the kiss Willow and Seb shared, she told him everything. Right now, he was just glad Seb found someone else.

He felt Willow squirm in his arms, and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. _I_ _love you,_ he thought. And after listening to Willow's breathing, he fell asleep once again.

...

It was daytime when Alex woke up. As he leaned over to look at Willow, he realized that she was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful and he didn't have the heart to wake her.

He slipped out his arm from under her and stretched, yawning in the process. He sat there looking at Willow, playing with her long locks.

Willow awoken with sleepy eyes.

"Morning," said Alex.

She looked at him and the smiled. "Morning." They just stared at each other for a long while. Alex leaned over to kiss her, lifting her up onto his lap, holding her close.

They pulled apart and she giggled. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," she said laughing. "I had another dream."

 _Oh no_ , he thought. _Please don't have nightmare. It makes me unhappy when you're unhappy. You know I want the best for you._

"What kind of dream?" he asked finally. She laid her head against his chest. "It was a very sexy dream." she said, giggling again. Alex grinned. "You mind telling me what it was about?"

"You and me...and..." she said, blushing. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And what?" he asked, smiling. She looked up at him, he could she her face was a deep red. "Tell me, babe." he said.

"Oh just something that involved the bed." she said quietly.

"What's that? The bed?" he playfully asked. She blushed an even deeper red.

"I can already tell what that dream was about...in fact...why don't we -"

Willow kissed him before he could finish. "I like the sound of that...a lot."

He kissed her, gently at first. As seconds passed, the kiss got even deeper. He loved the taste of her mouth on his, and the atmosphere that surrounded them. He slid an arm under her shirt, stroking her soft skin. "Alex..." He kissed her again, shushing her with his mouth. He pulled them apart for a quick second. "Willow, oh God, Willow."

He felt her hand as they stroked his chest, which only made him want her even more. He pulled away to pull his shirt off.

Willow sat up and looked him over. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" Warmth filled his chest. He touched her face. "You're beautiful. Do you know that?" he asked softly.

She smiled, but didn't say anything. She just leaned over to kiss him again. He lifted her shirt up her waist. She blushed again. "You're so cute when you blush."

Suddenly one of our phones rang. Alex groaned. "No, not now." Willow laughed, and began to pull down her shirt. The phone continued ringing. Alex picked it up and answered, he rolled his eyes. It was the CIA asking him if he has changed his mind about joining them. "I'm okay, yeah...yeah...thank's anyway. No, I won't be going back." He hung up.

"Who was it?"

"The CIA asking if I changed my mind. So typical of them." There was a pause, before he began speaking again. "So...Willow...do you want to leave today?"

"Today?"

He shrugged. "Just to explore the world together and start our lives together...and...and I just need to see the base for myself"

She seemed as if she were thinking it through. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I have to see it," he said softly.

"Okay...let's go." She gave him a look of concern and he gave her a smile. "Don't worry...I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to the old base brought cold memories to my mind. Almost everyone was killed.

Sam had died. Although we didn't really get along when we first met, we soon began to get really close. He was like a brother to me, he'd show me in a million ways that he cared.

Alex had left him in charge when he'd left. Which was quite an honor if you worked under Alex. It meant he trusted you not to make any stupid decisions, but of course Sam had his own ways of dealing with things.

It was the last time he ever saw Alex.

It was the last time _anyone_ had ever _seen_ Alex, besides Seb and I of course.

Alex and I didn't talk much on the way over there. I think he's mentally preparing himself for what he was about to see.

Hours passed. He looked so tense and so serious...it was heartbreaking.

"Alex? Maybe you should take a break. Do you want me to drive?" I asked. I was hoping he would say yes, that he did in fact needed a break, but he didn't say anything along those lines.

"No. The faster I get there, the faster I can deal with it."

"Alex, please."

"No, thanks though."

I tried one last time. "Alex, you've been driving for hours. This isn't good for you. I can drive, or if you don't want me to drive, pull over and take a break."

He shrugged. "Yeah, right, because breaks are exactly what I need." I sighed. I gently touched his shoulder. I could feel how tense he was. He sighed. "Sorry."

"I understand...just take a quick break? Please." I pleaded.

"Alright...not too long though. I've got to see it...I've got to see what those bastards did to my team."

He pulled up on the side of the road, as I looked around I could tell we weren't too far from the base. I didn't want him to see it, it would be too much pain. But I knew nothing I said would ever stop him. He's too determined.

He sat on the ground, I went and sat beside him.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice rough.

"What do you mean?"

"At the base...what happened?"

"The angels attacked." I said, seeing the images in my head.

"That's not what I meant. Seb told me you tried to run into the final fray," he said quietly. I froze, I didn't tell Alex that. I didn't say anything. He looked up at me. "Why?" he asked, as I looked into his eyes I could see hints of sadness.

"What was I suppose to do? You were gone! You weren't there! I didn't want to live without you - I didn't -" I was close to tears.

He cut me off, but his voice was gentle. "Stop it. I can't imagine my life without you either, but please, never hurt yourself in anyway. You have to promise me that."

I started to say something, then stopped. He had promised me that he would tell me if he was in danger...but he didn't. But we had already discussed this and made it all okay. It didn't make any sense to bring it up now.

"I promise," I said softly. He smiled at me and then kissed my cheek. "Good," he said.

"So...I'm guessing you want to drive the rest of the way. Right?" I asked, hoping he would stay for a few more minutes, but I knowing him, that would't happen.

He kissed me softly. Then he added, "You know me so well."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his strong shoulders. "Just please don't blame yourself," I whispered softly. I felt as if tears were about to form. I felt his arms wrap tightly against me, "I'll try."

We stayed holding each other close for a few endless minutes. Then we shifted apart. He got up first and stretched out his hand to help me out.

 _Just like in New Mexico,_ I thought. Back in New Mexico when we were trapped, my angel lifted both Alex and I to safety. When we fell on the grass he reached out his hand to help me up...except back then, I didn't take his hand. I was worried I was causing him angel burn, which thank God I wasn't.

This time as he reached his hand out to me, I took it. I was up on my feet in no time. He smiled. "You didn't reject me this time. Phew." he joked, pretending to wipe sweat of his forehead. "Hey...it was for your health."

"My health would have gone down because you weren't with me."

"Is that so?"

"Positive."

"Well in that case," I started, tracing a finger over his chest on top of his shirt. "I should probably stick around."

He gave me a wink. "You probably should."

...

It was a mess when they got there.

There was dry blood on the walls that remained shattered on the ground. _And Willow could have died here._

Trinkets that once belonged to the angel killers were on the ground, untouched.

Bullet holes everywhere.

 _This was your team. Look at all this! Your team! Every single one of them you have worked with. And none of them got the reward of an angel free world. You didn't train them enough...you didn't train them enough. No! Stop! They were a great team...they were ready. They were ready. They made you proud...dozens of times._

"You all deserve this angel free world guys." he said, he felt as if he were talking to the air. Willow didn't say anything, she just looked up at him with deep compassion, her love for him clear, even during hard times.

"Alex..." she started to say something, then stopped. What could she even say? He didn't want sympathy. He just turned to her and hugged her, there was nothing else but this hug that said it all.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. Willow hugged him even harder. "I love you too."

Both of them jumped as they heard footsteps.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Back away from the scene!" asked a familiar voice.

Alex turned around with Willow at his side.

Both parties froze.

"Alex?"

"Kara? Liz?"


End file.
